


Paying off debts

by d0gmeat



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gmeat/pseuds/d0gmeat
Summary: Without a penny to his name, Sam repays Rafe for all of his help





	Paying off debts

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend recently dragged me into the UC fandom and I immediately fell in love with Sam/Rafe so here’s some smutty shit I wrote at like 5 am because I got bored,,
> 
> This is my first time posting a fic I’ve written on here so please be nice LOL

“You know, as much as I appreciate you bustin’ me outta prison and letting me stay here, I can’t help but feel I owe you.” Sam muttered as he grasped a cigarette between gritted teeth, glancing up from where he perched on the edge of the bed he was to be staying in for the foreseeable future in one of the many guest rooms of Rafe’s home. The shorter male stood before him with arms crossed over his chest and nose pointed in the air as he let out a faint snort of laughter in response to Samuel’s words. “You certainly do owe me, but right now you’ve not got a penny to your name.” He stated bluntly, a slight smirk tugging at his features as he watched the man deflate in humiliation; a professional thief without a single coin in his pocket, how embarrassing. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sam removed the cigarette from his lips and he tapped the ash into a small saucer Rafe had provided him with as a makeshift ashtray for the time being before his hazel eyes flickered up, shining with an unmistakable hint of mischief. “I think you’ve got enough money... I could pay you back in other ways that don’t involve cash.” He told the other, his voice lowering to an almost sultry purr as he kept his eyes on the younger man, lower lip getting caught between his teeth to suppress the smirk that threatened to form at the sight of Rafe’s dusty pink cheeks. “Get your mind out the gutter, Drake! Never in a million fucking years.” Rafe spat back quickly as he felt a lump developing in his throat, though the flush spreading across his cheeks and to the tips of his ears contradicted his words and Sam definitely noticed it. “I think you’re the one who’s minds in the gutter... And I think you like it, Rafe.” Sam teased before stubbing out his cigarette on the saucer and rising to his feet, towering over the brunette by a good few inches. 

Rafe immediately began backing up as he noticed Sam get to his feet, his dark brows furrowing as he averted his gaze to anywhere but Sam- there was this look in his eyes that caused a warm, knotting sensation to flourish from deep within the pit of his abdomen. Samuel looked like a predator stalking down his prey, it was only when Rafe’s back hit the wall that he realised he was in fact Sam’s prey and he’d been lured right into his trap. Before he even had a chance to speak, a pair of chapped lips came crashing down against his own, leaving him speechless as his hands clenched into fists at his side. Why was he not fighting this? He wasn’t interested in men, at least he didn’t think he was... Especially not men like Sam- yet for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away and instead slowly allowed himself to melt into the rough kiss. 

The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun; the taller of the two pulling back to grin smugly down at the other and take another step forward until their bodies were pressed close together, his hands closing lightly around Rafe’s wrists and moving to pin them up above his head before capturing his lips in a second eager kiss, this one however was different, Rafe was ready this time.

The younger man closed his eyes as he leant into Sam’s touch and his kiss, parting his lips submissively and letting out a short string of breathy moans as he felt Samuel’s knee force it’s way between his thighs and press against his groin. “Shit...” He hissed out against his lips; there was no point in trying to fight it now, he had already succumbed. Instead, Rafe found himself desperately rubbing up against the knee wedged between his trembling thighs, trying to get as much friction as he could in an attempt to ease the overwhelming heat pooling within his abdomen. It felt so wrong that it was right...

Sam slowly broke away from Rafe’s mouth to trail kisses from the corner of his lips, along his jawbone and down to his throat where he began sucking a deep purple mark onto the perfectly pale flesh of his neck. “Never in a million years, huh?” He teased against the abused skin, his breath hot and his voice husky. “Eat shit...” Rafe muttered out darkly as he cracked open an eye to glare down at the older man, beginning to squirm in his grasp with a quiet grunt. “Let go of me and just get on with it.” He demanded, though his eyes were sparkling with lust- he wanted Samuel, he craved every inch of him...

Sam couldn’t suppress his smirk this time, though he obeyed and released his grip on Rafe’s wrists before sauntering back to sit down on the edge of the bed, the slight bulge in his jeans causing them to tent a little at the groin. This only darkened the colour of Rafe’s face as he glanced down and noticed his own hard on painfully obvious in his pants, he gave his lip a little bite before he followed after Sam and settled himself upon his lap, throwing his arms around the man’s shoulders as he pressed their lips together in a firm, eager kiss. 

After a good few minutes of messy kissing, Rafe grew impatient and his hands slid over Samuel’s broad shoulders and down the front of his shirt to begin fumbling at the buttons, his hands shaking as he felt Sam grinding his hips up against him teasingly slow. “Quit it...” He muttered out, though his voice broke and turned into a small squeak as he felt the man’s clothed erection drag over his perky ass, sending a shiver down his spine. “You don’t really want me to stop...” Sam responded calmly as he raised one of his arms from around Rafe’s slender waist to help him unbutton his shirt before riding himself of it entirely. 

Rage shifted slightly in Samuel’s lap, pulling back ever so slightly to admire the naked upper half of his body, trailing his fingertips slowly over the tattoos across his neck before he leant back in to press a kiss to each one of the inked birds. Now it was Sam’s turn to shudder, grasping a handful of the back of Rafe’s shirt before he tugged it up and over his head, leaving them both shirtless and pressed flush against one and other. 

The older brunette wasted no time in flipping Rafe’s body over, leaving him breathless and pinned down to the mattress with a rather flustered expression. He flashed him a quick grin before his hands wandered towards the waistband of the younger man’s pants, grasping the zipper between his thumb and forefinger before dragging it down teasingly slow, eyes locked with Rafe’s all the while just to see him squirm and whimper. Rafe was painfully hard and the way that Sam was devouring him with that hungry gaze was certainly doing nothing to help his increasing level of desire, and so he took it upon himself to urge Sam to go a little faster, using his knee to rub at his crotch rather firmly. 

That certainly seemed to do the trick.  
Samuel let out a heated gasp as he felt the younger man drag his knee over his length and he sat back slightly to unbutton and tug off his own jeans before moving back to slide Rafe’s down around his ankles. The small brunette struggled out of the remainder of his pants and then grasped the sides Sam’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss which was more tongue and teeth than lips, he was clearly growing tired of remaining prim and proper, he wanted it to be messy and sloppy, much like the man he was sharing the kisses with. His hands worked their way into Sam’s thick hair and he began raking his fingers through the dark locks, giving the occasional tug as their tongues tangled and battled for dominance whilst their hips rutted against each other’s for that much needed friction. 

It wasn’t long before they were both rid of their underwear too, Sam spitting into his palm rather unceremoniously to which Rafe simply scrunched up his nose in disgust and glanced aside. “Revolting...” He hissed, though his head snapped back into position when he heard the low grumble of laughter rise up from deep within Sam’s chest, causing his brows to furrow. “What’s so funny?” He questioned bitterly as he stared at the larger man before him. “Well, you’ve had my tongue in your mouth but you think it’s gross that I’m using saliva as lube.” Sam commented with a faint smirk as he reached a hand down to slick up his aching length with his warm saliva, much to Rafe’s disgust. “I don’t see why you couldn’t just get some proper lube.” The younger man huffed as he once again averted his gaze and stuck his lower lip out in a rather childlike pout as he felt Sam’s hands on him, easing his thighs apart slowly. “I’ve got no cash, remember?” Sam chuckled fondly as he leant forward and pecked a gentle kiss upon the tip of the scowling man’s nose. “You’ll be grateful for the spit once I’m in.. It’ll help ease the sting a little.” He told him . “Without it, you wouldn’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.” 

Rafe just rolled his eyes in response as he allowed his body to relax against the crisp sheet beneath him and he let out a heavy sigh, Sam was modest as always. “I’m sure it won’t hurt that muc- Hah...!” He was cut off by the head of the man’s thick cock pressing against his puckered hole, instantly shutting him up and causing his body to tense up once more at the very foreign feeling. The older male gave an apologetic hum, brushing his lips gently over Rafe’s before he spoke again, eyes half lidded as he stared down at him fondly. “It’s going to hurt... Tell me if you want me to stop and I will.” He promised, keeping his eyes on Rafe for a yes or no as to whether he should continue. 

The brunette unscrewed his face and forced open his teary eyes to flash Sam a quick glare before he bit down on his lower lip rather firmly and nodded his answer. “Just get it over with...”   
Samuel didn’t need to be told twice. He gave a quick nod before continuing to slowly ease himself into Rafe’s tight entrance; his breathing was ragged and broken as he felt himself filling up the younger man, stretching him out until he was fitted rather snugly inside. He gave him a few moments to relax and adjust to the new size, offering a loving smile as he brushed a few stray tears from his flushed cheeks. “You alright...?” He asked tenderly. 

Rafe was most certainly not alright; Sam had been right about the pain, it would have been rather overwhelming if it weren’t for the immense pleasure that also came with the feeling of being completely filled by Samuel Drake, though he definitely appreciated the few minutes he was given to get used it. 

After taking his time to process this new feeling, Rafe finally gave Sam a small nod, signalling that he was ready for the man to start moving, which he did; slowly at first but gradually building speed. The young brunette allowed his eyes to close and his head rolled back against the plush, velvet pillows as Sam rocked his hips into him, sending waves of immense pleasure coursing through his body like electricity through a live wire. He cursed softly as his trembling legs tightened around Samuel’s waist, pulling him in deeper as he dragged his stubby nails down the man’s shoulders and back. “S-Samuel...” He cried out meekly, burrowing his face in the crook of Sam’s neck as he arched his back at the feeling at his prostate being hit. “Doin’ amazing, sweetheart...” Sam purred in response, he wasn’t quite sure how the other would react to the pet name but Sam honestly couldn’t help himself.

Rafe was thankful to have already hidden his face because it flushed even deeper crimson (if that were possible) thanks to Samuel’s sweet words. He bit down on the skin of the man’s neck, not hard enough to draw blood but certainly hard enough for Sam to hiss in pain and buck his hips in surprise. That earned a choked up sob from Rafe as the head of Samuel’s shaft slammed his prostate once more, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as hot tears began to spill down his flushed cheeks from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. “F-Fuck me, Samuel...!” He pleaded desperately, his volume increasing as he felt the older man shift, angling his hips slight differently so that every thrust hit that sweet spot that caused Rafe to cry out in bliss. 

After pounding at the young man’s prostate for a good minute or so, Samuel felt him clamp tightly around his cock and he was pushed over the edge by the warmth of his walls squeezing him, milking his length of everything he had to offer. The feeling of Sam’s load releasing deep inside him wasn’t quite as pleasant as Rafe had hoped, it left him feeling rather sticky and disgusting, but he couldn’t deny that he liked that dirty feeling. Rafe followed soon after Sam, spilling his seed into the man’s hand as he wrapped it around him to help finish him off, it didn’t take much considering Rafe had already been driven to the very edge of an orgasm. 

The two laid there for a moment in a peaceful silence, nothing to be heard apart from their calming breathing as they basked in the bliss of their shared orgasms. It was Rafe who finally piped up after a few moments, his voice much softer and quiet than usual. “I think you’ve paid of your debt to me... Though I wouldn’t say no if you’d like to tip me some extra for my troubles.”

Sam just let out a fond chuckle as he dipped his head down to lightly press their foreheads together affectionately, his eyes closed and a soft smile gracing his hard features. “I’m sure you wouldn’t...”


End file.
